


Squirtle x Bulbasaur Oneshots (anime)

by Haybae



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Barely any smut, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Oops, Pokemon and Humans, Texting, This is Squirtle and bulbasaur from the anime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Uh is this right?, haha - Freeform, oneshots, oof, snuggles, some chapters where they are humans, teamshipping, the original anime, this is kinda like wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haybae/pseuds/Haybae
Summary: This is the Squirtle and bulbasaur from the anime (Squirtle squad and hidden village). Everyone says they are a brotp but I’m going up and beyond.





	1. Lol wait till tomorrow when my ideas have been written down

Ha first chapter is tomorrow.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulbasaur realizes: shit we don't have any food.  
He then goes to the shops and texts Squirtle while looking for food.

7th of December (2019) 10:25am

Bulba b: Hey Squirtle do we need milk?  
Squirpie: what?  
Bulba b: Do. we. need. Milk?  
Squirpie: uh lemme check  
*Squirpie is typing*  
Squirpie: yeah?  
Bulba b: What do you mean “yeah?”??  
Squirpie: i mean there is half a carton left so idk  
Bulba b: OK then I’ll buy more milk  
Bulba b: Did that need to be as complicated as you made it?  
Squirpie: hardy har

7th of December (2019) 10:30am

Bulba b: Do you want anything?  
Squirpie: nah i’m good  
Squirpie: But thanks for asking babe ;)  
Bulba b: Ew phones have emojis for a reason dear  
Squirpie: Bulba b: Haha dorl  
Bulba b: dork*  
Squirpie: wow i just got called a dorl by a nerd. how sad  
Bulba b: Wait no don't do what i think you're gonna do-  
Squirpie: Alexa play despacito  
Bulba b: BLOCKED  
Squirpie: no blease im pegging you!!!  
Bulba b: DOUBLE BLOCKED FOR BEING CURSED  
Squirpie: nooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoo  
Squirpie: press f to pay respect and remember my story Bulba b: No.  
Bulba b: But I'm not blocking you because I love you.  
Squirpie: aw  
Bulba b: Time to stop texting because I'm starting the car  
Squirpie: k love ya  
Bulba b: <3  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! B)


End file.
